The Smallest of Hope
by Chinry
Summary: One shot. Silver didn't mean to stamp out the last bit of hope in Amy, he must bring back the light. Sonic Forces based. NOT a pairing fic.


_Headcanon, Amy is Silvers heritage! It's suggested she has some psychic/other worldly powers in the comics, so imagine if they grew each generation!_

 _Sonic et al belong to Sega. Some dialogue from Sonic Forces._

* * *

When Silver finally found her, Amy was staring out across the vast, ruined city from the roof of their headquarters. The night was chilly but she stood, not noticing, her arms limp at her sides. Even from behind he could see the look on her face, the petals wilting and the thorns blunt, she was using the last of herself to fight. She would survive, that much he knew for certain, but whether or not she would live he could not tell.

"I am sorry Amy," he sighed, "I didn't mean to be so blunt."

Her hand gave a small wave, "you don't need to apologise."

"Sonic has been gone for so long," he carried on, desperate to explain himself, "if we are to form strong battle plans we cannot rely on..."

"Him being alive," she interrupted with a subtle but strong snap, "I've been watching this war too Silver. I know the score."

The old Amy would have clobbered him with her hammer by now. Taking in a deep breath he walked forward so he was stood by her side. He didn't look at her, for the sake of both of them, but he matched her view of the city. In the distance was the constant, unnerving sound of metal against metal and the whir of machinery. The smell of burning was ever present, the horror playing on a low level even in their happiest moments. Not that they had many of those any more.

"You do," he finally said, cracking through the awkward silence between them, "so why do you run away from what is before you?"

Her hands clenched by her sides and she sucked in a sharp breath. Turning towards him he saw a flame in her eye grow, as if doused in gasoline.

"What I see before me are those who fight for what we lost. I see that young rookie walk in, both terrified and brave. In each and every face down there, I see Sonic. I see...S...So..."

She let out a pitiful sob, but clapping a hand over mouth she fought to keep the tears at bay. The guilt overcoming him again Silver took hold of her hand and squeezed it tight.

"You are right there Amy," he replied, offering her a weak smile, "the hope he gave...gives us is alive. It's not just alive, it is strong. I...I was wrong to try and take that from you."

She removed her hand from her face, and though a tear fell she too let her lips curve in to a small grin.

"Do you not just feel these things?" she asked, "In my heart, I feel like he isn't gone, he's just lost. Like an echo of a voice. You're psychic, do you not pick anything up?"

He quickly shook his head, "I'm more telekinetic than psychic. If I had powers like that I could just command Eggman to stop."

She took his had in both of hers and gave him a pleading look, "Could you not just try to find him? You know him, you know his aura, the vibe he gives off...you could pick up on that!"

He stared at her for a moment, her emerald eyes sparkling with anticipation. The words she was speaking, the way she described her connection to Sonic, they were the signs of her own underlying abilities. They were weak, but they were there all the same, put down to feminine intuition or simply love. He wanted nurture them, but he could not interfere with his past in such way. Any power she had could only come to light by her own discovery.

The only thing he could do, was offer her that light of hope back. It would mean lying to her, positively an insult to a fighter like Amy, but if a white lie could keep her spirit alive for a little longer he would permit it.

"Okay," he nodded, a croak in his voice, "let me try."

She took a step back as if she expected a display, but any psychic powers he did have remained silent in his head. He closed his eyes and tried to capture Sonic the way Amy had described. There was an heroic air about him at all times, confidence radiated from every pore and spread like wildfire amongst his friends. To any creature living it was almost palpable, so Silver stood a very small chance of detecting it if Sonic were indeed still alive.

Like a small, blue glow, lost in a sea of darkness. It flared like a star in the night, breaking the blackness around it. Could that really be...

The door to the rooftop burst open and Knuckles ran towards them.

"I've just received some incredible new," he gasped, "Sonic is alive!"

Through the haze in his mind burst a powerful flash of pink. He could feel Amy's joy ripple through him, a warm and heartfelt sensation. Not only that, for a flash of a second, it felt like the strongest energy in the world.

"No way!" Silver said with a sense of awe in his voice, "that's excellent."

Amy cried out, her face lit up like a firework, "What? Oh, thank goodness. I knew it," she squealed, "I knew it!"

Even after hearing he was still in great danger, the fiery rose burned brighter than ever. Silver took a moment to feed off her joy, using it's energy to recharge his heart. It bloomed within him, their connection tighter than Amy would ever know. The twinkle in her eye belonged to Sonic, but the light she gave out was a part of their world.

One day she would realise that.


End file.
